1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing custom web content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the delivery of custom content to individual computers or users by means of a data center without inducing noticeable latency.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Targeting content and advertising to the prior behavior of the individual is an increasingly common and valuable methodology for shaping the user experience. Existing methods may use an intermediate device such as a proxy to insert custom content. However, it may be costly and difficult to install network equipment proxy in relatively small service networks such as small hotels, shopping centers, and public areas
Accordingly, there exists a need for providing targeted custom content in an efficient and cost effective manner. The present invention satisfies these needs.